Degrassi The Abragied Series
by Big MO
Summary: no need for me to say a word
1. Pilot

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI PLUS THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND PEOPLE THIS IS A LESS DRAMA FILLED I WON'T REALLY COVER THE SERIOUS ISSUES AND COVER MORE OF THE SUB PLOTS DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**

**Episode: Pilot**

Narrator: Here at Degrassi the Abragied Series we live by one code **** the intro

( 1st scene)

Maya: I am running into the school school arm and arm with Tristan even though I am most likely going into degrassi for a reason that seems to be the over-ratted sub plot

Tristan: Wasup

Maya: holy crap, it is a poster weeee. ow the poster hurt me tristan

Tristan: Bad poster you go where all bad posters go into the very bowels of hell

Drew: why do I feel like this going to become an over used catch phase

(puase)

Dallas: because your from the future

Drew: okay(sounding confused)

Dallas: I want to go the the year 3000 can you take me

Drew: what the **** you talking about

Miles: He's talking about my charming personality

( 2nd scene)

Zoe: My ski cap gives me the power to change scenes whenever the hell I fell like bitches

French Teacher: I no longer speak french because to many people had no idea what I was talking about but anyway it seems as the teachers in this school don't do anything unless it is HEIL SIMPSON when it comes to displine

(Scene 3)

Alli: Phone sex is always the awnser

Jenna: No webcam sex is always the anwser

Clare: Oh both off you shut the **EFF **especially. you Jenna your ruining the surprise

Jenna: What surprise

Clare: Well Eli's been qotueing peasantland a lot lately so I need to get a machine that can break his other knee-cap after I broke his left one with a machete

(cut away to the dot)

Eli: I think it is inappropriate to have Adam in a Female body

Clare: Eli it has come to my attention that you have qouted peasantland a lot lately and Simpson has told me that he has put in a new rule that says people must get there knee-caps broken by a random object

Eli: Eli doesn't have an 11 inch ****

Clare: And lucky you get's to have a machete slice your knee-caps open

Eli: I don't even know why I am reading this ( saying this with worry)

Clare: That's it

(Slice)

Eli: Oh dear sweet mother of christ

Clare: You see that you mother**EFF**ing 14 subscriber of peasantland you will all be **EFF**ing sliced open by a machete starting with your digital ruler peasantland

Random Man: Sir Clare just said the forbidden name should we write her character out of the show

Random Man 2: What the **EFF** you talking about

Random Man 3: He was talking about Clare saying peasantland

Random Man 2: WHAT did you just say

Random Man 3: Oh

(machine gunshot)

Random Man 2: ah ha ha ha ha, ah, I love the smell of murdering someone in there cold blood with a machine gun in the morning now back to your **EFF**ing show

Alli: Clare, what the hell did that have anything to do with anything

Clare: Oh **EFF **off

(Scene 5)

Simpson: Drew what ever you do please do not start saying HEIL SIMPSON just because your student council president

Drew: No need to explain

Imogen: I am single

Adam: I'm not

Imogen: ****

Adam: Becky is going to Florida to life guard where she will probably be seduced by other men

(Scene 6)

Eli: why the **EFF **am I carrying smoothies

(Scene 7)

Guard: Attention Teenagers Zoe and Tristan can past

Maya: what about me

Guard: Rejected

(Scene 8)

Miles: My personality can let anyone get anywhere

(Scene 9)

Maya: I wonder who decided it was a good idea to put water on top of an equalizer

Guard: Attention Teenagers prepare for no discipline even though the show implied I was going to call the cops

Zoe: That makes no sense

Guard: Which is why I quit

Miles: What the hell just happened

(scene 11)

Rocker: LOOK AT MY HAIR

(Scene 13)

Miles: You will never get my or my personality alive

Miles's Dad: Miles it's me your Dad

Miles: Oh sure that's what they want you to think

Maya: can I have your credit card

Miles: well normally I would say no but you seem like you won't use it in the morning the pin is My personality

Maya: How in the name of bloody hell is that your ****ing pin number

Miles: **** you that's how

(Scene 14)

Eli: it is heavily implied I was just masturbating

(Scene 15)

Maya's Mom: Weve been expecting you Maya

Maya: I'm running away and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me

Katie: what the hell, you better not, fine I will create a decoy

(Scene 16)

(Badam kissing)

Drew: It is time to see if I have perfected to art of slapping someone over the head like Gibbs from NCIS

(smacks Adam over the head)

Imogen: I am a sociopath who sticks tampons up her nose

Becky: Adam you must get rid of her make it clean

Adam: wait. what are we going to start **EFF**ing quoting a cancelled Fox show

(scene 18)

Maya: I sure hope Katie did not **** up on the decoy

(cut to Maya's bed and it shone while Katie said her line)

Katie: I fluffed a pillow, it is ****ing foolproof

Cam: ohhhhhhhhhhh Maya

Maya: What the bloody hell Cam how the **** are you speaking to me

Cam: god gave me a microphone, but anyway you must go home

Maya: NO

Cam: yes you will

Tristan: do you know any other people from degrassi I mean you probably do because so many people die who go to this school

Cam: Tristan I am going to...

J.T I am J.T

Rick Murray: and I am Rick

J.T and Rick: and where identical..

Cam: I have said it before and I will say it again don't you dare make a Zach and Cody reference

(scene 19)

Drew: you are an iguana

Girl (with an evil possed voice) : people who put me on the iguana team will spend eternity in the seventh circle of hell

Dallas: you so cute

Girl (again with an evil possed voice): Hail Satin

Adam: Ignoring both comments, you are cute

Girl (still with an evil possed voice): I will swallow your souls

Adam: I can't belive I am stuck with the person who my girl friend want me to get rid off

Girl (yet again with an evil possed voice): Now you're talking, feed her to the maggots of hell and let satin do the rest

(Scene 20)

Miles: My kids got a wine bottle no worry

Winston: My name is Pikachu

Miles: No it is Winston Chu

Winston: Pikachu

Miles: Shut Up Winston

(Scene 22)

(Bottle smashes)

Winston: I will use quick attack to run away

Miles: Wine bottle smashing party

(Scene 23)

Girl (same one same voice) My Name is Madison and I like throwing people into the internal pit of fire in the very bowels of hell

Adam: I don't know what to even say to that

Imogen: You better learn **** weed

(they start their small fight)

Colton: Fight

Madison ( still the same voice): They only thing that would make this better is if Adam feasts on her corpse and the loser is thrown into hell

Colton: You talk funny

Madison ( same voice): Hail Satin

(Scene 24)

Eli: All of a sudden I am in a hospital... and if you touch the lightning bolt on my shirt, you die

(Scene 25)

Maya: I wonder what decoy Katie used (looks into her room) a fluffed pillow. what the **** only an idiot would believe that is me

Maya's Mom: What I thought that was you in bed

Maya: Mom that was a fluffed pillow

Maya's Mom: Maya, fluffed pillow same thing

(Scene 29)

French Teacher: I would like to take this time to thank HEIL SIMPSON for letting us go to france

**SO THE SCENE NUMBER WAS THE SCENE NUMBER IN THE SHOW**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY THIS WILL BE UPDATED MOST LIKELY EVERY FRIDAY THIS WAS BASED OFF OF LAST NIGHTS EPISODE OF DEGRASSI LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOUR FAVORITE LINE AND OR SCENE WAS**


	2. Nutbush

**DON'T EVEN THINK I OWN DEGRASSI, BECAUSE I DON'T**

**I Don't own Barney the dinosaur ( you will see why I say this)**

**Narrator**: In tonight's episode the part of Eli Goldsworthy will be played by Barney the dinosaur

(Scene 1)

Winston: Pikachu, Pika Pi

Miles: For the love of christ shut the hell up before I choke you

(Opens trunk and picks up Winston's suit case)

Miles: What is in here

(The suitcase opens)

Miles: What are these

Winston: Thunder stone

Miles: you packed ****ing rocks

(He smashed them)

Winston: NO Now I will never become a Raichu

Miles: Shut up Winston

(Scene 3)

Eli: I love you, you love me, were a happy family

Clare: Eli for the last time Eli where not married, you not barney, so do me one favor, Shut the hell up

(scene 4)

(Winston imitating kissing)

Miles: What are you doing

Winston: using lovely kiss now my opponent is confused

Miles: Shut up Winston

(Scene 7)

Adam: You got to see

Clare: Cute Girl

(The video starts and it is a scene from the gym

Madison (Guess Who): Now that the gasoline is all over this satanic place, does anyone have a cigarette liter, because the flames of hell are hungry

(Scene 11)

Random Bystander: Is the girl taking to a head on a popsicle stick

Alli: Shut the hell upuhgahiuh it's it's a penis

Bystander: No it is the Eiffel Tower

Ali: Doh

(Scene 15)

(Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz text message read it)

Eli: What is it

Clare: Adam sent me a video

(The video is set in the gym again

Madison (Who do you think): YES, Burn, BURN everything ,Burn

Ms. Oh: I hate my job

Madison (YEP): ah ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ah know the flames of hell have there appitae

Eli: that is not right how about flowers flowers everywhere flowers

Clare: I know right wait what you are not Eli where is the Eli I love

**I DON'T MEAN TO OFFENED ANYONE BUT WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE LINE WRITE A REVIEW **

**UPLOADS EVERY FIRDAY HOPEFULLY**

**Everyone is recovering from third degree burns**

**they where all back two days later **

**Ms. Oh quit after failing the loney test **

**she failed because she uterd out THE FLAMES in the middle of test**

**Madison was given a warning by Officer Tyler for being a pyro**


End file.
